


Lies Adults Tell Kids

by 6mgs7



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fun, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/6mgs7
Summary: This was inspired by this meme:Hope you like it!





	Lies Adults Tell Kids

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/41694350455/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Additional graphic edit by Nickrenkel
> 
> Unedited Work: All errors are my own, and I'm sure there are plenty.  
> #EditWhenImDead

Mickey grabbed Yev by both arms and sat him roughly on the edge of the couch, kneeling so that they were looking at each other, blue on blue. He wiped the long line of spit Yev had smeared across his face just seconds before while he'd been trying to catch a nap on the couch, and gave Yev a look of disgust as he wiped his wet hand on his jeans. His little son sat in front of him with a humorous grin on his face, which quickly faded when Mickey's brows furrowed and he spoke sternly.

"Yevgeny! I'm not gonna keep telling you this, man! You gotta stop this shit. It's gross." Yev's face set in an equally stern look, his jaw stubbornly jutting outward and his brows crinkling in at the center with effort. Mickey had to immediately hold back a laugh as his son's face morphed into an angry look he was more than familiar with. No doubt it was the exact same look Ian had given Mickey every time Ian got upset.

Ian stood at the back of the room behind Yev's line of vision, a smile playing on his face as he held back a giggle that was threatening to turn into a full blown laughter. By the sudden change that crossed Mickey's face, he knew exactly what Yev had done to trigger it. Ian was just as familiar with the mirror image face Yev had picked up from him over the years, and it never failed to soften both Ian and Mickey just a bit when they saw it, no matter how dire the circumstance.

Mickey glanced over Yev's shoulder, raising his brows at Ian as a warning to keep his fucking mouth shut. 'Don't you dare fucking laugh' he warned with his eyes, which only pushed Ian that much closer to laughing out loud. He covered his mouth with his hand and nodded his head at Mickey in silent response to 'continue with your discipline, dad.'

Mickey looked back into Yev's stubborn blue eyes, and spoke just a bit more gently than he had seconds before, "Yev. Seriously, little man. We don't lick people, ok?"

That was all it took. Ian lost his shit at that very second and broke out into a loud gut busting laugh, making both Yev and Mickey jump slightly in their seats and look at him. "Oh shit! Oh shit, I'm so sorry, Mick! Hahahaa... I'm sorry! Go on... hahahaha... finish... No... hahaha... really... fuck... hahahaha... I'm sorry."

Mickey's glared daggers at Ian as Ian tried to pull it together. Yev's face lit up as he began to giggle along with Ian at a joke he was much too young to understand. Between Yev's happy giggling and Mickey flipping Ian off, it pushed Ian further over the edge until his was struggling to speak between laughter! 

"Fuck, I'm sorry Mick... hahahaha... really... Go on. Tell him why we don't lii.... fuck... hahaha... I'm sorry... shit. Ok, ok! Sorry...hahahaha... Tell him why we can't lick.... HAAAhahahahahahahaaaa... oh my god! Tell him! Hahaha... No Licking!!!"

"Fuck you, man!" Mickey stood up from his kneeled position on the floor, running his fingers affectionately over the top of Yev's blond hair, as he redirected his anger toward the red headed hyena laughing at him. He walked past Ian into the kitchen to get a beer, pausing only long enough to give Ian a punch in the shoulder for being an asshole. "Fuck you! That's not the fucking kind of licking I was talking about!"

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/27727344947/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks in advance for any kudos! I appreciate you taking a minute to read my one shot! Let me know what you thought in the comments (or send me some fun prompts)
> 
> Find me most days at https://twitter.com/usalas4  
> 


End file.
